The present invention relates to a gas burner arrangement having at least one burner and a mixing chamber for mixing entering air and fuel and use of the gas burner arrangement in a heat exchanger for generating hot air, particularly for drying plants and heating purposes.
Various gas burners are known in the prior art. In one such gas burner the gas is mixed with the air shortly ahead of the flame zone, or in the flame zone itself, while in another category of gas burners, gas and air are mixed ahead of the flame zone, and at the burner nozzle a mixture of gas and air is available which can be ignited.
Only gas burners where the air is pre-mixed with the gas are used for industrial purposes, as these can generate higher flame temperatures. Usually gas is injected into a tube via a nozzle. The resulting flow draws air through large-dimensioned openings to the tube, which subsequently is mixed with a gas and ignited at the other end of the tube.
In other implementation forms of burners the gas and air are passed through two tubes, respectively, which converge in the flame region.
Known burners have the disadvantage that they are not suitable for generation of hot air, particularly when it they are required temporarily to operate at a partial load, namely at a reduced heat delivery.